I'll Find You
by pwoutagonist
Summary: AU inspired by tumblr user surfacage's art. Rivaille is a painter, and he travels the world just to find the green-eyed boy in his dreams.


_**I know it's been a while, and I'm truly sorry! I am super busy IRL and school is coming up fast! But I'm trying to keep up as much as I can! So here is a real tear jerker for you all, so please enjoy! If you cry, then I will be so flattered! Haha I'm terrible...but please enjoy! **_

_**P.S: If you go to my tumblr (pwoutagonist) and look in my writing tag, I still have a page up with 7 spots left for requests! That's right, free requests of almost any pairing you want! Just make sure to fill out the form~ It would make me super happy if you all wanted requests! :D**_

* * *

It happened almost every night. It wasn't a dream, but a nightmare. It was always tragic; bloody, tear-filled, and deadly. There was never a happy ending. No matter how much he willed to just see those green eyes shine just a bit brighter, it was always stained with red. And soon he started to believe that these dreams were not dreams, but God's way of tormenting him, slowly and effectively.

He started to paint nothing but green for months. It was the only color he wanted to work with. And they were his most popular pieces; however, Rivaille wasn't selling them. They were the only reminders that the green-eyed boy was still out there somewhere.

The painter was invited across the world to different events and showcases. All of his pieces were not for sale, and that angered a lot of wealthy people. Someone even tried to steal it, but they ended up with broken ribs and a collapsed lung. Rivaille was then held in jail for a year before he was finally released.

Using the remaining fortune he had that was left form his extremely wealthy grandfather, he traveled around the world. He begged and prayed to just a glimpse of the green-eyed boy. He just wanted to see that the boy was alive and well, living out his dream and not covered in blood and despair.

And just when he thought he'd given up hope, he met a lovely blond man who seemed to know exactly what Rivaille was looking for.

"Ah, brunette with sparkling green eyes?" The painter nodded. "With a silly part in the middle of his forehead?" The nods grew more frantically, his mouth agape. "Ah, you must mean Eren. You said you were…pen-pals?" Rivaille nodded sheepishly. It was just a little white lie. And the blond seemed to realize this, but complied with the shorter male anyway. "He's up resting on that hill. You can go see him now if you'd like."

Eagerly, the male made his way up the the sunny hill with the large oak tree that the blond had pointed to earlier. Finally, his dream was about to come true; he was going to meet the green-eyed boy. As he neared the top, there was a handful of people dressed in suits. Now that he remembered, the blond had a suit on as well.

"Such a shame; I wanted him to marry my daughter."

"You know that's impossible; Eren was dead set on that man in his dreams."

"Like I said, it's a shame. I think if he would have stopped staying in his room his whole life, he might have grown up to be a proper man."

"You have to feel sad for the boy…he really thought that man was real."

"He was delusional. Can you imagine if a short French man came here to this little village in Germany to sweep him of of his feet?"

"It's far-fetched at best. It really is a shame."

"He had such a bright future."

Rivaille stumbled with wide eyes to the group of people who were standing around a hole in the ground. They stared at him like he was an alien. He was wearing only a light blue button-up and dark slacks. It wasn't the proper attire for a funeral.

"Hey…is this…Eren?" He asked the small crowd who were all just staring at the man. There were green and blue flowers everywhere.

"Yeah, do you know him?" One of the men asked, noticing his short stature. "What's your name boy? Where's your mother?" Rivaille shot him a dark glare. Not liking the dark aura that began to spread from the male, they all hurriedly left. They didn't really care about the coffin resting in the ground.

There was an enlarged portrait of the kid and it brought tears to the man's eyes. Rough fingers ran across the picture, his heart breaking into little pieces as he recognized those bright green eyes.

_"Heichou, don't worry about me."_

_"Humanity won, Heichou. Why are you crying?"_

_"Now, all of the titans are gone."_

_"I hope we can meet in the next life."_

His hand went to cover his mouth, falling to his knees. Finally he found Eren, but these weren't the circumstances he wanted to see him. A strong fist collided with the soft earth, his entire body trembling from the emotions that ripped through him like a great storm. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to see him, to hold him, to touch him, feel him…he wished too soon.

"Ne, God…what did I do wrong?" The last remnants of the sun shined over the hilltop and onto the grave. "I guess we were never destined to meet again. How cruel can you be?" There was a lump in the painter's throat that would never go away.

Standing up, Rivaille's gaze wandered over to the deep hole which cradled the wooden coffin. He bit his lip, trying to fight back tears. "Hey, Eren." He whispered, the autumn wind rustling the branches and leaves in the old oak tree. "I will find you. No matter how many lifetimes it takes, I'll find you." He stuffed his dirtied hands in his pockets and walked down the hill.

"You won't have to wait long…I'll be coming after you soon."


End file.
